


Baby, Just Ask (And You Will Get It)

by kiloved



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling, Cuteness overload, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Romance, Roommates, Smooching, Snuggling, They're really close, a bit of jooki, a mess, all of them are closer than best friends, and joohyuk, he's a sucker for smooches, jooheon is just baby, literally best friends, love is love, lowkey soulmates, main jookyun, really soft, side!kihyuk, whipped babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiloved/pseuds/kiloved
Summary: Everyone knew how affectionate Jooheon had always been with people around him, especially with his flatmates. But what happened when Jooheon asks for some kisses and neither Kihyun or Minhyuk are willing to give in? There is Changkyun who is more than happy to provide them and make Jooheon happy.Or in which Jooheon gets sulky, but instead gets his kisses from Changkyun. And then Kihyun and Minhyuk happen.





	Baby, Just Ask (And You Will Get It)

Living with three other people could sometimes be definitely a huge mess, but Jooheon was more than content with all the extra affection and love he was getting from his roommates. Random hugs and cuddling nights, sleeping in each other’s beds, meaningful 3AM conversations while being high on sleep deprivation, you name it. Kihyun and Changkyun wearing his hoodies which made a strong feeling of warmth and belonging bloom deep inside his chest every single time. Minhyuk carding his pretty, long fingers through his hair whenever he got the chance made his whole body shiver. Because all of these were just small sprouts and signs of affection that sometimes mattered more than saying “I love you” out loud. 

Everyone knew Jooheon loved kisses more than anything. Even he knew that himself and wasn’t ashamed to admit it, especially around the people close to him. So it wasn’t a surprise for anyone when the red haired boy started asking for cheek kisses almost every morning and at random times during the day, which they were more than willing to give no matter what. Jooheon would just jut his pillowy bottom lip out a bit when being teased, but he knew better than taking it to heart. And usually he would get a small kiss for making everyone’s hearts melt in a matter of seconds, but that was the bonus.

 

****

 

Snuggling further into the couch, Jooheon let out a satisfied sigh when he got comfortable enough, before dragging the whole blanket to cover himself which ripped complains and whines out of Minhyuk and Kihyun. 

“Listen, you might be too cute for your own good, but this doesn’t give you the right to hog the whole blanket, you selfish prick!” shouted Minhyuk frustrated while dragging the blanket off Jooheon, which made him whine and pout.

It was warm, and the feeling of home was strongly present through his whole body, and he couldn’t help the small smile that made its way on his face. The constant bickering and teasing between them was like a subtle way of saying “I love you, I care for you, you’re important for me.”

The soft sound of steps on the floor got his attention immediately, and a small figure wearing a hoodie twice his size caught his eyes. Trying his best not to blush, he watched as the black haired boy made his way slowly towards the kitchen, probably to study, as his notebooks and his laptop were scattered all over the kitchen table. He was wearing his round glasses, which made him look a thousand times nerdier but adorable at the same time. Jooheon stopped himself from cooing out loud and hugging the smaller.

Changkyun turned his head towards the couch where the three of them were seated, and his eyes fell instantly on Jooheon. The corners of his lips curled up slightly, a small smirk adorning his soft lips at the sight of his best friend staring at him. It was like Changkyun knew something Jooheon didn’t, something that was so painfully obvious, but the red haired boy failed to notice. They had been best friends since they were toddlers, they grew closer and closer as the years went by, and it became such an easy thing to do to read each other like an open book, but there were moments like this one when Jooheon couldn’t get through Changkyun’s behaviour that easily.

He could feel his heart hammering inside his chest the moment Changkyun decided to send a wink his way, the black hair framing his beautiful eyes even more and making them seem even darker. Biting his lip in the most cheeky way, he disappeared in the kitchen, leaving Jooheon slightly flustered on the couch.

Get a grip, don’t be stupid, Jooheon told himself as he tried to calm down his heart. They were best friends, right? And they always teased each other, so there was no reason for him to think of the other boy that way. He didn’t want to admit that even after all these years, his connection with Changkyun was still the strongest, and he felt a different kind of affection towards his friend.

“Stop being so whipped, it’s too obvious,” muttered Kihyun without looking up from his phone, hitting Jooheon with his foot.

He whined lowly in his throat, rubbing where he got hit and frowning at Kihyun’s words. 

“You know, I like you better when you shut up and you actually cuddle me…” said Jooheon hiding himself under the blanket as his cheeks were getting too pink.

Kihyun just laughed throwing his head on the back, joined by Minhyuk shortly after. Peeking from under the blanket, Jooheon noticed how the two boys were sitting next to each other, how Minhyuk had his arm around Kihyun’s shoulders and the way his fingers were dancing slowly on the skin of his neck, down on his shoulder and on his arm. Kihyun didn’t seem bothered by it, as his lips formed a small smile. It was cute, disgustingly cute if you asked Jooheon, but he couldn’t judge it since he wished a certain black haired boy was there with them on the couch cuddling him like he usually did. 

The thing with Changkyun was that he wasn’t overly affectionate all the time. He had moments where he would cling on Jooheon or Kihyun constantly, basically begging for their attention and giving instead endless, tiny gestures of affection. And during those moments, Jooheon got lost in Changkyun’s eyes countless times, because Changkyun’s eyes sparkled so beautifully, fueled by love and warmth. Because Changkyun meant home, and comfort, and Jooheon’s heart was seeking all these feelings, wanting to desperately bathe in them.

But then again there were moments where the black haired boy would push every one of his friends away, seeming merely impossible to get close to. And during those moments, even the tiniest smile from the boy made Jooheon’s heart beat furiously, swelling with a feeling he couldn’t put his finger on just yet. It was like a cycle with no end, but he couldn’t say he hated it, not at all. Because he always remembered Minhyuk and Kihyun loved him just as much, and they were always willing to be there for him when he felt the need.

“You could ask your boyfriend to cuddle you, I’m sure he’d be glad to do it,” teased Minhyuk, wiggling his eyebrows in a creepy way.

“Fuck you, Min,” replied Jooheon once he stopped spacing out, using his feet to uselessly try and hit the other boy. “Maybe you should also ask your boyfriend to cuddle you from now on, I’m sure he’d be more than glad to do it.” He smirked, watching their reaction carefully.

“No offense, baby, but you’re way softer and more squishy than Ki,” Minhyuk said, making a shade of pink colour Jooheon’s cheeks instantly.

Everyone knew how much of a sucker Jooheon was for any type of compliments. His cheeks would get pink in less than a second and he could hardly contain his dimpled, soft smile.  
“I never said it was about Ki, but if you say so.” 

That made Minhyuk shut up for good and Jooheon considered it a well deserved victory. 

Or not really.

“Jooheon has a boyfriend? Did I hear well?” Changkyun yelled from the kitchen, his head peeking from the door frame, the glint in his eyes sending tingles through Jooheon’s body.

He opened his mouth but no words came out, and instead he turned towards Minhyuk to glare at him.

“N-no, Jesus, Kyun. I don’t, Minhyuk is just being a little bitch,” Jooheon stuttered, averting his eyes from Changkyun.

What no one truly noticed was the longing gaze Changkyun had for a second, tainted by sadness and the overwhelming love he held for the red haired boy. Maybe he felt a tinge of jealousy as well. Bitter.

“But you would tell me if that ever happened, right Honey?” huffed the boy, trying to hide the bite in his tone.

Chewing on his bottom lip nervously, Jooheon nodded. He couldn’t just say that he wanted Changkyun to be his boyfriend, no. Even if they were always affectionate and intimate with each other, that didn’t mean anything, right? He didn’t want to assume things, he wanted the things to at least stay the same if he couldn’t get more than this.

Jooheon eased out a long sigh once Changkyun went back to the kitchen. All these thoughts about his best friend made him feel extremely lonely suddenly, the need to be held became unbearable, but at that moment he didn’t know how to ask for that from his other two friends. Softly, a hand tentatively reached out and Jooheon whined when long fingers started playing with his hair and massaging his scalp. His heart ached in the most beautiful way, so he scooted closer to Minhyuk, snuggling in his arms without saying a word. 

The couch dipped on his right and soon after he realised it was Kihyun who moved his seat, Jooheon being in between the other two. A chaste kiss was planted on the side of his neck and a wave of comfort washed through him. The air between them shifted, the teasing and the smiles from before turning into “I need you” and “We’re here for you”.

“You’re such a baby, it’s disgusting,” mumbled Kihyun against his neck, still leaving small kisses on the soft skin.

Jooheon puffed out a laugh. Then, out of habit, he turned towards the smaller and pressed his lips on his forehead in a long kiss, warmth and need seeping through. Kihyun hummed, letting out the tiny breath he was holding and relaxing further. Body contact became something indispensable for all of them over the time. It felt right, as their souls bonded altogether. Jooheon knew it wasn’t a coincidence that he met Minhyk and Kihyun a few years ago. He had Changkyun, yes, but as soon as he met the other two boys, he felt as if red strings wrapped around their pinkies, as if his heart finally fell into place, as if puzzle pieces finally finished a very confusing pattern. And everything felt clear as summer’s sky.

“I just want someone to kiss me, is it too much to ask for?” wailed Jooheon out of the blue, throwing his head on the back with a prominent pout. 

His eyes widened the moment Kihyun got up and sat on the other side of the couch, as well as when Minhyuk let go of him and scooted closer to the petite boy. Both of them were suddenly giggling like teenagers, clearly amused by something. He didn’t have time to think of it, because the same soft sound of steps from earlier caught his attention once again. Turning his head towards the kitchen door, he saw Changkyun waddling with slow steps towards him, a soft smile sitting on his curved shaped lips. God, if Jooheon didn’t want to kiss the daylight out of that boy.  
Changkyun stopped in front of the couch, placing one of his knees on the cushion, right between Jooheon’s thighs, before he cupped the boy’s cheek with his palm and pressed a firm kiss on the other one. A pretty pink colour spread all over Jooheon’s face.

“There you go, love, you got smooched like you asked,” Changkyun whispered with a chuckle. He turned Jooheon’s face towards him, his teeth catching on the bottom lip. His gaze moved from the boy’s eyes to his lips for a brief moment, then back on his eyes. Changkyun’s fingers moved from his cheek to the back of his neck, and Jooheon couldn’t help but shiver and let out a shaky breath, their faces merely a few centimeters apart. His heart was going wild inside his chest and he hoped the smaller couldn’t hear it. 

The next thing he knew was the feeling of lips on top of his. He gasped, but kissed back immediately, his fingers curling around Changkyun’s thin wrist to bring him closer. Their lips moved slowly, swallowing each other’s quiet whimpers, until a warm tongue prodded at the seam of his lips and forced an embarrassingly loud moan out of him. He couldn’t help it, so he parted his lips willingly, allowing Changkyun to deepen the kiss and explore his mouth.

The kiss made his mind go thousand places at the same time, his body started shaking. All the sensations surged through his veins, burning him down with an intensity he didn’t expect. 

He had so many question to ask once the kiss was broken, but he couldn't bring himself to mutter the words. Instead, he kept his eyes closed for a brief second, being welcomed by a pair of dark orbs once he opened them. Jooheon exhaled shakily, his face a visible shade of pink. Meanwhile, Changkyun was constantly chewing on his bottom lip, trying not to smile at how cute and lost Jooheon seemed for a few moments. It was adorable, and it made his chest fill with a warm, comforting feeling. He knew he had some sort of feelings for the dimpled boy, but with how oblivious Jooheon was, he wasn’t surprised that he didn’t catch on all the signs Changkyun had been trying to throw at him and show him his true intentions.

Rubbing his thumb on the soft cheek, he went for another kiss, this time chaste and sweet, way too short for his liking. 

“You good now?” Changkyun asked quietly, his thumb never stopping from caressing the cheek.

Jooheon hummed, still a bit flustered. He was more than good. He was peachy. Absolutely peachy. Truly.

“Wanna sleep in my bed tonight?”

Jooheon wanted to scream yes, but he stopped himself in time and just nodded like the lost sweetheart he was.

“‘Mkay then. You can go whenever you’re sleepy, I still have a bit more to study.” 

Before he was able to go back to the kitchen, Jooheon impulsively kissed him once again, circling his hands around Changkyun’s neck. Teeth sunk into the boy’s lip, the kiss tasted like love and a lot of pent up feelings over the years. Jooheon felt tingles all over his skin in a matter of seconds.

Breaking the kiss once again, Changkyun winked at him and went back to the kitchen, leaving a really flustered and blushing Jooheon on the couch, who tried to catch his breath but with no success.

“Damn, you really got your kisses. You’re welcome,” snickered Kihyun from the side, bringing Jooheon out of his thoughts.

The other two boys were sitting snuggled up at the very end of the couch, Kihyun placed in between Minhyuk’s thighs, a pair of long arms secured tightly around his small waist. Kihyun was leaning back on Minhyuk’s chest comfortably, playing with the blonde’s fingers slowly and rubbing the pads of his own fingers on his skin.

“I really want to say I hate you two,” uttered the red haired boy under his breath before ruffling his hair and clearing up his throat.

His cheeks were still pretty flushed, a resident warmth settling deep under his skin. His mind was filled with Changkyun’s smile. His eyes that had that specific, familiar sparkle in them and that made the blood in his veins boil a bit more with every second. The feeling of soft lips which felt like petals on top of his. He couldn’t get enough now that he got a small taste of what love felt like, and his body kept on wanting more and more.

“You can’t, because you literally got yourself a boyfriend after this. So again, you’re welcome.”

Jooheon wanted to disagree and curse at them, but he knew both of them were right. And he couldn’t thank them enough.

“Who is going to give me my kisses now?” he heard Kihyun ask in a tiny voice, a faint blush painting his beautiful features.

Minhyuk stopped breathing, but immediately pressed his lips on Kihyun’s cheek, holding him tightly in his arms. A quiet whine made its way past Kihyun’s lips, sign that the boy wasn’t expecting that. Blushing even more, he lowered his head a little, biting back a wide smile.

“It’s not fair, you’re never giving me kisses immediately when I ask, but you kiss Kihyun the next second?” whined Jooheon, stomping his foot on the floor like a kid throwing a tantrum.  
It was something normal to see Jooheon turn sulky out of the tiniest thing, especially when it came to affection and being close to others. So neither of the boys were surprised when he started pouting and got up from the couch in faux anger, stomping his feet with every step he took towards Changkyun’s bedroom.

“Im Changkyun, you better move your ass here right now or I’m locking the door and you and your fine ass will have to sleep on the couch tonight!” yelled Jooheon from the other room.

In less than a second, a very lost Changkyun made his way in the living room, eyebrows raised in pure confusion. Minhyuk and Kihyun both shrugged, still snuggled on the couch. Minhyuk planted some more pecks on the smaller’s cheek, going down towards his neck and shoulder, where the oversized sweater he was wearing slipped off his shoulder in a teasing manner. Everything about Kihyun was absolutely breathtaking, would be the answer Minhyuk would give anyone who asked. From his obsessive habits, to the small, significant ways he would show his love, and finishing with the moles that Minhyuk would gladly map out with his lips to form galaxies and constellations.

Smiling softly, Changkyun shook his head and stepped in the direction of his bedroom, opening the door just to find a very sulky mop of red hair peeking out of the blanket. It was absolutely adorable, and Changkyun realised he was beyond whipped for his best friend. Or boyfriend. His soulmate, the person he loved more than himself, the person he was willing to protect more than anything in this world.  
Life had its funny ways of bringing people in their right place, Changkyun came to that conclusion as soon as he slipped under the blanket next to Jooheon. The high pitched giggles from the living room made his heart skip a beat, because honestly, he couldn’t have asked for better people to live with. Better people to share his life, better people to love.

**Author's Note:**

> this time i was pretty much inspired by jookyun in the vlive when jooheon asked for changkyun and min to kiss him and kyun did it so willingly i was just overly uwu so i had to write this!!!  
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kihaeex) if you want to uwu


End file.
